


No One by Merelysse Adams (MereHart333)

by MereHart333



Category: 15 Ways to Stay Alive - Daphne Gottlieb (Poem)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereHart333/pseuds/MereHart333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of the first poems I ever wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One by Merelysse Adams (MereHart333)

Sitting alone,

Doing nothing but staring,

In a place where no one is caring,

Nobody’s listening if no one is caring,

I’m tired of all this staring,

Where no one is listening, and no one is caring,

Sitting alone,

Wondering, waiting,

For someone worth this pain,

No more rhymes, no more rhythm,

No sweet melodies here,

Nothing but tears and fears that nobody’s hears.


End file.
